Warning To DisneyLand
by Brittany Seville formely GOA
Summary: What'll happen when Yakko Warner has his curiosity go to far and he discovers DisneyLand? Both studios come to chaos. When Yakko causes to much trouble, he has to fix things and the end when he realizes 2 studios can not become 1.
1. This is Warner Bros

ME: It was many years ago, longer than it seemed. In a place that you've possibly went on on a vacation dream. For the story you are about to be told, are two studios long and old. Now, you probably wonder how studios start. If you haven't, it's time to march!!!

**_Hello Nurse: All the viewers of every age, wouldn't you like to know something amaze?_**

**_Rita and Runt: Come with us if you will so, to our alleys of Warner Bros._**

**_Directors: Welcome to Warner Bros, welcome to Warner Bros. Where scripts are written in the morning light._**

**_Wakko and Dot: This is Warner Bros, everybody to and fro. Driving people crazy until they're gonna rhyme up right. Love this studio, everybody glow...in the studio of Warner Bros._**

**_Dr. Scratchansniff: I'm the one trying to fix your head. Would you rather preform or hide under your bed?_**

**_Rita: I am the one sneaking out alone. Waiting for something, anything that has shone!_**

**_Everyone(so far): This is Warner Bros, this is Warner Bro. Warner Bros, Warner Bros, WARNER BROS!!!_**

**_Mindy: In this studio of our own, everyone loves this place of Warner Bros._**

**_Mr. Plotz: In this studio, we'll make a thrown. We'll be waiting for the next movie-o._**

**_Skippy: Round the corner is a water tower. It is more then it seems right now._**

**_Brain: SCRIPTS!!! This is Warner Bros. Gold and nick-nacks, misty steam._**

**_Runt: Our studios fun. (definetly fun)_**

**_Slappy: That's just nice. You'll rehearse more than 800 thrice. Glide with the move of the tower height._**

**_Pinky: Everybody NARF! Everybody ZORT!_**

**_Skull Head Boney Head: I am the one with a ripped off head. Body's fallen with my own dread._**

**_Ralph: I am the one that will guard on strike. Lurking the light till the mid of night._**

**_Everyone: This is Warner Bros, this is Warner Bros. Warner Bros, Warner Bros, Warner Bros, Warner Bros!!!_**

**_Wakko and Dot: There is fun all the way to jump. But life's no good without an annoyance._**

**_Hello Nurse and Dr. SNS: We love are job and we'll tell you so, because we work at Warner Bros._**

**_Mr. Plotz: In this studio, we'll make a thrown. We'll be waiting for the next movie-o._**

**_Everyone: This is Warner Bros, this is Warner Bros. Warner Bros, Warner Bros, Warner Bros, Warner Bros!!! In this studio we call our own, everyone hail to Warner Bros!_**


	2. Yakko Warner

Everyone: YEAH! YAY! WOAH WHO!!!

Dot: Thank God.

Skippy: It's over.

Wakko: Isn't it fantastic?

Rita and Runt: What a day.

Mr. Plotz: Great Warner Bros pride everybody. Besides, this is how we raise more money.

Yakko: I have to say that was the top best Warner Bros pride day ever. Good job everyone.

Mr. Plotz: No no, good job to you Warner. You're surely the only one that could've lead something like this.

Yakko: No T.P., I really don't need all the credit. Eehh, on second thought, maybe I do.

Wakko: Wait, sometimes you make Don Knotts seem stupid.

Yakko: Now that I'm not surprised with.

Dot: If you keep it up like this maybe we could actually get the money for a real home.

Rita: Real home? What'cha need is a mashion right, Runt?

Runt: Definetly a manshion.

Dr. Scratchansniff: Where's Jade, tell her she better come see me in my office soon.

Ok, Jade wore a red dress, had long black hair, and looked like a Warner. However, she was better to control.

Jade: I will never go back to you man who makes people talk to puppets!

Dr. Scratchananiff: You _are _coming with me! We are doing so well on your lessons.

Jade: You can't make me! (runs off in a heap)

Dr. Scratchansniff: Jade, I drew you and you will not escape!!!

Steven S.: Yakko, may I say you are one of my best creations ever.

Yakko: Thank you, thank you, thank you---

Slappy: Great job out there, anvil prince.

Yakko: Yeah, sure, whatever. Just like the last studio pride day and the one before that, the one before that, the one before that...and I think one after that one. Ooh shoot! (walks to lot)

**_Yakko:I can take care of myself, my sibling Dot and Wakko, too. Don't care 'bout anyone except me, myself, and you. I wish there was no credit, and Plotz wouldn't stand in my way. But all I hear today is... Warner Bros, Warner Bros, where the hearts will start a thrill'in. In Burbank, California where everyone's dreams are will 'in. If someone would just understand how it could be. I wish I wasn't the only one who really knew about me. To sit on a real chair and not a mat made of all of scratchy's hair. I don't care if I'll have that chair for only a little while. I wish we weren't chased around the lot time and time again. Hey, even the Warners are living things, too. Will this ever be true? Will this ever be new? I don't care if I get off subject, I don't care if I do. I just want a new life to live, in Warner Bros!!!!!_**

Jade: Yacky, I know just how your feelings are.


	3. Stressed Out

Hello Nurse: Dr, Jade is back.

Dr. SNS: I knew she would be.

Jade: Phmp, I had no choice you baffoon!

Dr. SNS: You came back for this didn't you? (shows her a moon necklace)

Jade: Exactly.

Dr. SNS: That's the 10th time you tried to escape this month---

Jade: 15th.

Dr. SNS: What ever!!! However, you're mine. I drew you with the last bit of talent I had.

Jade: Like you ever had any in the first place.

Dr. SNS: I heard that. I control you, you're life falls into my hands.

Jade: HEY! It's not just me. Everyone else in this studio is trapped. And those people are only us cartoon characters!!

Dr. SNS: Relax, sweety. You've had a stressful weak. Why don't you sit down, grab an ice tea box, and watch TV in my mobile home.

Jade: Whatever.

* * *

Buttons: Rufl.

Yakko: Buttons, look. I'm not in the mood. Tell Dot and Wakko I don't feel like being annoying or being chased around the lot today. Pride days are just to stressful for me.

Buttons: Rufer Is this the anvil prince I actually know?


	4. Where IS Yakko Warner?

Mr. Plotz: After every pride day I am so disstressed. (knocks on Water Tower door)

Mr. Plotz: Y.W. you home? (when know one answers and there is no yelling. he looks through I window.

Mr. Plotz: Warner, I need the anvil prince to make some playful desicions on the next pride day...YAKKO WARNER ANSWER ME!!!! (tower door flings open)

Dot: He's not home.

Wakko: He hasn't been home all night.

Mr. Plotz: Well where is he?

* * *

Me: Yakko Warner has been wandering since 5:00 a.m. and has just woke up. He seems to find himself at the other end of California, no longer in Burbank or Warner Bros.

Yakko: Where am I? (sees gate to the magicalest place on earth)

Yakko: What is all of this?! (gets stuck in of a crowd and is in Disney World)

**_This is not what things have used to be. Where am I oh yes indeed? Well, things used to be wildly but now they're to kindy. While when I was home, there was no time alone. It's always get on the set and yelling action yet again. Yet here I find a place unexpected. This is not what things have used to be. Where am I oh yes indeed? Here it's all peace and quiet, and there's no kind of riot. We all dream of hope that we will all belong. Someone who will care and give all the share. And let you explore as far as you dare. But I must have to tell someone, have to tell them what I've found. This is not what things used to be. Where am I oh yes indeed? Where am I at all?_**

Giant Mouse (Mickey): Hey everybody, welcome to the magical kingdom of DISNEYLAND!!!

Yakko: Huuh?


	5. Chapter 5

Rita: Where is he.

Skippy: I hope he's ok.

Wakko: I'm starting to get real worried.

Mr. Plotz: Now hold on a minute! Are we sure we checked everywhere?

Dot: I checked his room.

Wakko: I checked Anvilania.

Rita: I checked the alleys.

Skippy: I checked with the black smith.

Buttons: Ri recked ra rest rof ra rudio. (I checked the rest of the studio)

Mr. Plotz: Well, that _is_ everywhere, I guess we'll have to note the writers and directors. Especially...Steven.

Everyone: GASP!

* * *

Jade: I bit of dirt, some coffee, a cup of frog slime...that should about do it.

Dr. SNS: JADE!!! Is my drink ready?

Jade: Oh, yeah.

Dr. SNS: Why does this smell like water and hot chocolate?

Jade: I-I thought you like those things.

Dr. SNS: Very well, but I will only drink this because of your creativity season.

He took the first sip and than fell asleep.

Jade: Phhp, atleast it worked. I'm coming Yakko Warner!


End file.
